Lift the Lid off your Hearts Casket
by NeroAnne
Summary: He was an odd boy, with the power to make you both lust and love…even when he never meant to. All Avengers/Jeff Hardy oneshots. First up: Steve Rogers Captain America /Jeff Hardy.


_Title: Lift the Lid off your Hearts Casket_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers or any of the Marvel characters used. _

_Summary: He was an odd boy, with the power to make you both lust and love…even when he never meant to. All Avengers/Jeff Hardy oneshots. First up: Steve Rogers(Captain America)/Jeff Hardy._

_Note: So, besides wrestling, my older brother was also a comic-book geek. It influenced me quite a bit and now I'm really into the Marvel fandom with a **HUGE**passion for Loki and the Avengers. I decided to mix in some Hardy and see where it goes. This may be started here, but since I'll be leaving this site soon, it'll also be posted on Archiveofourown and livejournal. Just PM for more information. And YES. I will finish Screamworks on this site. Hopefully it doesn't get taken down. _

_PS: Jeff is aware of super-heroes being real, what with Tony Stark making it clear, but I'm treating it the way I saw it in The Avengers. Everyone knew Tony was Iron Man but no one knew about the others identities. So, he does not know that Steve is Captain America._

_**{L.T.L.O.Y.H.C}**_

_-Late 2010; In the Gym-_

"Matt!" Jeff panted, doubling over as he inhaled sharply. He held one hand out to his frowning brother, giving him a pleading look, "Matt, I need a break. Please."

Matt sighed, shaking his head, annoyed that they had to stop their sparring session once more. His dark ponytail brushed over his shoulder at the action, and he swept it off with the back of his hand. "Jeff, I told you before we started that we were going to go hard. If you were going to wimp out half-way through, why did you even come?"

Jeff winced at the brutal tone his brother used and sighed softly, "I want to get stronger. I want to get bigger, I _do_!" He was at a loss. Jeff did all the cardio, all the weight-lifting, all the running, the benching…but he would just not gain the muscle mass. His body wasn't skinny, he had biceps and really nice abdominal and chest muscles…but he was definitely no Matt Hardy.

Matt grunted, running his fingers through his hair. "You're just not trying hard enough. You need to do more lifting, less yoga." He took off the sparring gloves off and tossed them into his bag, which was dropped on top of a bench. "I'm going to the treadmills."

Jeff watched him walk off, flipping the bird to his back half-heartedly. Matt was insane if he thought Jeff was going to give up the yoga. It was the only reason why he was flexible enough to manage to do the Swanton at his age.

It was late. Half the people in the gym were already gone and more were leaving as the night wore on. Jeff undid his sloppy bun and ran his fingers through his blonde and blue hair, exhaling slowly as he did it.

'_Might as well go fight with the punching bag. At least it isn't going to talk down to me.' _Smiling slightly, Jeff grabbed his water bottle and a towel, walking towards the other side of the gym where all the punching bags hung on hooks.

There was only one other man there and he took a second to nod politely at Jeff before returning to his punches. The back of his white shirt was drenched in sweat, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead as he rained punches on the bag with fists and wrists covered in white tape, unaware that Jeff was nearly gawking at him.

'_Shit, now __**that's**__ a body.'_ Fighting off the blush threatening to surface on his face, Jeff set down his water bottle and towel and inhaled softly before narrowing his eyes and punching at the hard bag.

He went back and forth several times, getting the feel of the bag before thinking of Matt's words.

_If you want to get more muscle mass, you have to work for it._

_Don't just run, Jeff, that'll only make your ass bigger._

_Just try and keep up with me, will you?_

_Come on! You can bench more than this._

'_Bite me, Matty,_' Jeff thought angrily, teeth gritting as he slammed his fist roughly into the bag. Too roughly. He squeaked as the bag rebounded, smacking into his body and sending him on his ass.

He smacked his fist against the tile on the floor, eyes screwed shut. "Damn it all." He looked up quickly when he heard a soft chuckle and blinked at the hand in front of his face.

The man who had been punching the bag to his left smiled, his soft-looking lips quirking and his blue eyes warm. "Need a hand, sir?"

_Sir_?

Jeff took the hand, "Thank you," he murmured, blinking in surprise as the man lifted him easily. It was like he didn't even try, merely pulled him up without thought. Jeff may not be a muscle-head like his brother of Cena, but he _did_ weigh 225 pounds.

The man looked him over, staring curiously at his hair for a while before their eyes met. Blue eyes brightened and the man held out his hand for a shake this time. "Steve Rogers."

Jeff smiled, shaking the offered hand and marveling at how much bigger it was than his own tattooed appendage. "Jeff Hardy."

"Not having much luck with the bag?" Steve asked, running a towel through his sweaty face.

Jeff snorted, "Damn thing punched me back." He sighed, "Doesn't matter anyway. I can't gain any muscle mass. I've been trying since I was 16…I'm just too small, I guess."

"And you're what now?" Steve tilted his head, smiling charmingly, "25?"

Jeff grinned, "32."

"Hm." Steve shook his head, "You look good to me."

Jeff sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm a wrestler," he told the man, not sure if the other already knew it, "I'm actually quite tiny compared to all of them. My brother is only three years older but he's got great muscle." He stared at Steve's biceps, chuckling, "Although his definitely have nothing on you."

Steve blushed a bit, rubbing at the back of his neck. "It took quite a while to get them. I used to be a lot skinnier than you'd imagine. Sickly, too. I became a soldier and the muscles are a gift, honestly." His blue eyes fogged over slightly, as if remembering something and Jeff didn't press.

"Wish I could have some of them." He spread his arms, moving in a circle. "I won't lie, though; I don't want to be freakishly huge. Some of the guys in that locker room have way too much muscle."

Steve stared at him silently for a few seconds, before walking closer and placing his hands on Jeff's upper arms. He squeezed lightly and then smiled. "If you want my honest opinion, I think you look really good the way you are. The muscle is there, just more toned. You have very nice arms, even better chest." He coughed and stepped away, "And you're very…uh, beautiful too."

Jeff chuckled when Steve immediately began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, please don't be offended! I just mean that "handsome" doesn't really cut it, you know? I am deeply sorry if I insulted you."

"It's cool," Jeff grinned, "I hear it quite a bit, actually. Usually as a way to tease me, but thank you. _You _are very handsome."

Steve chuckled and they talked for a bit more, enjoying each other's company. Until Matt decided to step in and open his mouth.

"Ready to go, Jeffro?" Matt paused, blinking at the man standing close to his brother. "Oh, hello."

Steve inclined his head, "Good evening."

"Matt, this is Steve Rogers and Steve, this is Matt. He's my older brother." Jeff introduced, staring at Matt as the darker Hardy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. Do you wrestle?" Matt asked curiously, looking Steve over. "You've got the build for it."

"No," Steve laughed, "I was a soldier back in my day."

"What day?" Jeff grinned, "A year ago? You can't be much older than me."

Steve merely smiled, looking away as the owner of gym announced that closing time would be in a few minutes. "Well, gentlemen, it was nice to meet the both of you." He picked up his duffle bag and smiled one last time at Jeff, "Goodbye, Jeffrey. Hope to see you again."

"Bye, Steve." Jeff watched him leave before glancing at Matt.

The older Hardy gave him a knowing smirk and Jeff glared in response.

"Don't."

"Okay."

"Just don't, Matt."

"Alright."

"Matt," Jeff warned, seeing the wide grin taking over his brother's face.

Matt just chuckled and tossed Jeff his bag. "Let's get out of here."

_**{L.T.L.O.Y.H.C.}**_

They had gotten rather close.

After meeting a few times in the gym, they exchanged numbers and talked often. They met up at places, talked and just enjoyed being together.

So, it was pretty devastating for Jeff when it suddenly stopped. He'd show up at the gym and Steve would never arrive. He'd call, but Steve never answered. Jeff sighed as he packed his bag, staring down at his phone every few minutes.

"Still nothing?"

Jeff shook his head, hearing his brother sigh.

"Sorry, man. We can't stay here anymore, though. We've got to get to the event and you know how far away New York is from here."

"Yeah." Jeff shrugged. "I get it."

"Jeff…"

"Don't, Matt."

And that was it.

Two days and a TNA taping later, Jeff was strolling the streets of New York with some of his co-workers. He burrowed his hands in his jeans as he listened to AJ and Shannon argue over some trading cards.

"Dude, you can't beat Captain America!" AJ smacked Shannon on the lower back, causing the smaller male to growl, "He's the super soldier! The best there is."

"You're honestly telling me that Thor couldn't kick his ass back to the Nazi-era? Fuck that!" Shannon yelled, returning the slap. "What do you think, Jeff?"

The enigma turned to his friends and smiled slightly, "Sorry, Shan. Thor is awesome but Captain America has my vote." He chuckled as AJ let out a victory whoop and began to run around the area, getting a few odd looks from several people.

All three stopped when they noticed a large beam of light shoot out to the sky. Jeff tilted his head, "What's that?"

AJ stood on his tiptoes, "I think it's coming from Stark Tower. Iron Man flying off?" he guessed.

Shannon snorted, "That guy isn't a real-holy shit!" he yelled as he pointed up the sky. By now, all the people around the area had stopped to stare at the giant, dark gaping hole in the sky. Things were flying out of it…heading for building and right towards…

"AJ!" Jeff shoved his friend to the ground and then ducked himself, feeling the air pressure of the machine cut into his cheek. He winced, touching the cut lightly and then looked back, watching the craft crash into a building.

"They're monsters!" Shannon cried out, eyes wide, "I saw it!"

"What is going on?" AJ stood, grabbing Jeff, "Run for it!"

The friends turned on their heels and began to run, their bodies knocking into other people as the screaming and destruction began. AJ and Jeff were matched foot-for-foot, sprinting quickly through the crowded streets of New York.

"Help!"

They stopped, Jeff turning fast and staring in terror as Shannon lay sprawled on the ground, his body being stepped on by other civilians as they tried to get out of the way of the monster-type things. "AJ, get to my brother!" he yelled as he ran towards his best friend.

"But, Jeff!" AJ jumped and paled, watching as a car flew into the air after being shot by one of the things. He hesitated again before finally turning, tears streaming down his face as he left his friends behind.

"I've got you, I've got you," Jeff said to Shannon, who was groaning in agony, "Come on, man," he tried helping Shannon up but stopped when he heard something heavy fall behind him.

He turned his head, shaking. Not even 10 feet away from him stood one of the…things. It looked like an alien or something. Frightening and just so horrible.

"Jeff," Shannon whimpered, seeing the thing begin to lift a weapon and aim it towards his old friend, "Just run."

"I'm not leaving you." Jeff tried to make his voice firm, but he was shaking too hard to be convincing. He would _not_ leave Shannon behind. He watched the thing aim a weapon at him and he stayed in front of his friend, closing his eyes tightly.

A loud noise came from the weapon and Jeff waited for something to happen. He expected pain, or at least pressure…but it never came.

Jeff's eyes opened slowly to see someone crouching down in front of him, protecting him from the beam and from the look of the shield in the man's hands, it worked. He stared, stunned, as Captain America stood and turned.

"Hey, cool," Shannon blinked, "Dude, I take it back. You're the cooler hero."

Jeff didn't say anything, just staring into familiar blue eyes. '_Why do they look so…'_ his jaw dropped when Captain America cupped his cheek, staring at him in concern.

"Jeff, are you alright?"

Steve.

Steve Rogers was Captain America.

"I…" Jeff shook his head, confused. "But you…you're Captain America?"

Steve reached down, grabbing Jeff's hand, "Just get somewhere safe. I'll find you when I'm done here, I promise." He brought Jeff's hand up to his lips and pressed his lips against it. "Just please, be _safe_."

Jeff nodded slowly, still confused but he quickly ducked back down and grabbed onto Shannon, helping him away from the destruction.

_**{L.T.L.O.Y.H.C}**_

Jeff punched the bag angrily, his knuckles aching as they slammed into the hard and heavy bag. His mind kept replaying over the events that happened three days ago.

Three fucking days ago. Steve was Captain America. Steve had promised to find him. Steve did not.

He swung hard one final time before grabbing the bag, making sure it didn't swing back to knock against him. He panted, hair covering his eyes as he gripped the bag tighter, his back quivering.

Shannon was fine. He'd suffered some bruises and a sprained ankle but that was the worst of it. He'd been hounding at Jeff the whole time, demanding how he knew Captain America.

Jeff snorted. He didn't know Captain America. He _thought _he knew Steve.

He felt a hand settle softly on his back and he jumped, turning around quickly. He stared at Steve and frowned, crossing his arms.

Steve wasn't smiling either. His hands were in the pockets of his brown jacket and he stared sadly at Jeff and lowered his head. "I'm sorry. You must understand, I couldn't tell you."

"That's not why I'm upset." Jeff whispered. "You were gone. You just left. I waited and I had no idea what happened to you. Even these past few days, I've been worried about you. You, who couldn't even keep a promise..."

Steve's eyes flashed, "I'm right here, Jeff. Just like I said I'd be. I had to take care of some things first, but I'm here." He grabbed Jeff's arms and pulled him into a tight hug, his muscled arms wrapping around Jeff's body. "You…when I saw you there and you were about to be killed…I couldn't even…" he inhaled deeply, "I could have lost you."

"You didn't," Jeff murmured softly, his anger forgotten as his arms went around Steve's neck. "You saved my life. And Shannon's. You saved us, you're a hero." He smiled as Steve grunted in reply. "You are. I'm right here in your arms because you saved me."

Steve pulled out of the embrace slowly and looked into Jeff's eyes. "Yes…in my arms." He moved in closer, his mouth inches away from Jeff's. He sighed softly before pressing their mouths together, his hands tightening on Jeff's hips as the smaller man kissed back.

As their lips parted, Jeff opened his eyes to see Steve watching him. He smiled, stroking the skin on the man's neck with his thumb. "Going to stick around this time?"

Steve smiled back, hugging Jeff close.

"I'm staying. I'm staying with you."

_**{L.T.L.O.Y.H.C}**_

_Hm. What do you think?_

_Obviously I've never written Steve Rogers before but I think I did alright. No? Okay. _

_Not sure if this will be continued on this site. We'll see in FF allows it. _

_Love on!_


End file.
